A Winter Of Lavender
by SSJGozar
Summary: This story is set after Trunks returns to his Timeline and kills the Androids. He meets a girl who witnessed him killing the Androids and she latches onto him because she views him as her hero. CHAPTER 6 ADDED: May 13'th 2007
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

* * *

"THIS IS FOR GOHAN!!!" Trunks yelled as he killed Android 18….finally after almost 2 Decades, someone had the power to put this misery to an end.

Trunks warm golden Super Saiyan aura surrounded his body…..he suddenly felt completely at ease. Knowing that he had the power, to avenge all those killed, & most importantly, his best friend Gohan who had died 5 years prior. He turned around to face Android 17 who was staring in disbelief.

"Kid….that was one mistake you won't live to regret." the maniacal Android said

"You think this life is all about you, don't you….what about the others? The ones that you 2 killed" Trunks shot back & as sprinted off the ground & kicked Android 17. Trunks then jumped into the air & after a few flips…he fired his finishing blast…

"BE GONE!!!" He yelled as he killed Android 17.

Trunks slowly came to the ground & reverted from his Super Saiyan state and helped up an injured man. Trunks knew that in 3 years Cell would arrive & attempt to kill him, but with no Androids to absorb, killing Cell would be an easy task at Trunks current Power Level. A smile then came over Trunks face…at last, he, his mother, & his planet could finally live in peace.

Trunks returned to his house to give his mother the good news….

"Mother…it's finally over" Trunks said

Bulma dropped to her knees & began to cry in joy.

Trunks took Bulma in his arms & held her close to him.

"At last…Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Yamcha, everyone has been avenged" Bulma said

"_Gohan….." _Trunks thought

"Mother, there is something I need to do, I'll be right back" said Trunks.

Trunks powered up his aura & flew off. He then landed in a grassy area….he walked over to a Grave…the grave of Gohan.

"Hi Gohan…." Trunks started

"It's finally over….I avenged you and all of our other fallen comrades. I went back in time….mothers Time Machine actually worked. I also met your father, he was an amazing man Gohan. Thank you for training me…..& having faith in me, remembering your confidence in me helped me through a lot of the tougher times. Goodbye."

A small tear rolled down Trunks cheek as he flew back home.

**6 Months Pass **

It is now December 2'nd…a little over 6 months after Trunks finished off the Androids….cities are now being re-built, peoples lives are getting back to normal. Some are even seeing peace for the first time in their short lives….Trunks being among them. Capsule Corp is a big part of the re-building process….with them fully back in business a lot of new technology is being introduced to the world, which is helping speed up the recovery process of the planet.

Trunks was enjoying some relaxation in his bedroom while drinking some Hot Chocolate, when Bulma entered his room.

"Trunks….I wanna make some Spare Ribs tonight for dinner….can you go pick some up at the Market." She said.

"OK, mother….I'll be back in a few." He replied.

Trunks threw on his Denim Jacket & headed out. It was a very cold evening….the Temperature was in the low teens. But Trunks didn't mind, he enjoyed the cold weather. The cold air blowing against his face & through his long Lavender hair felt good, it reminded him of the icy conditions he went through in the Hyper-Bolic Time Chamber the very first time he sparred with his father in there.

He arrived at the Market, walked in & headed to the Meats section to pick out some Ribs.

"_Hmmm, they all look pretty good"_ he thought, when just then……

"OH MY GOD!!! IT'S YOU!!!" Shouted some girl as she ran up to Trunks

"I can't believe I actually found you." she said

"Um….I'm sorry, have we met before?" Said a confused Trunks

"Oh, excuse me….not exactly….I saw you that day 6 months ago, you were the one who killed the Androids….you're hair is longer than before, but I'd recognize your face anywhere." the girl said

* * *

**Who is this girl? And what is in store for Trunks now that he has met her? Find out in Chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Lavender Haired Girl

**Chapter 2: The Lavender Haired Girl**

* * *

Trunks stared in shock for a minute….he thought that only the old man saw him defeat the Androids. The last thing he wanted was for it to get out that he was the one who defeated them. After seeing how popular Hercule Satan had become when everyone thought he beat Cell, Trunks was afraid of being a celebrity. Trunks was too modest to be in the limelight like that.

"Um…miss…please do not tell anyone about what you saw….I'd rather my powers remain a secret." Trunks stated kindly

A warm smile bestowed on her face…"Of course, whatever you want sir." she said. But Trunks barely heard her. He was too captured in her beauty. She had the most beautiful Lavender hair…probably the exact same shade as Trunks'. Her hair went down to the top part of her back, it looked so soft & silky. Her eyes were a deep brown, the type of eyes you could get lost just looking into. Her skin looked so silky smooth & she had a slender figure to die for. Everything about her with perfect in every sense of the word.

"Thank you…..by the way, my name is Trunks Briefs." he finally spoke up.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness, my name is Katie Heartnet." she replied in a sweet low voice.

"Um….may we talk outside, sir" Katie said.

"Yes, what ever you want…and you don't need to call me sir, it makes me feel like an old man" Trunks replied while laughing.

Trunks paid for the Ribs and also offered to pay for the few groceries Katie had, but she wouldn't let "a hero like him" as she worded it waste money on someone they had just met. The 2 of them walked out of the store and made their way to a park that was about ½ of a mile away from the store. Once they got to the park they sat down on a bench.

"Thank you for coming with me Trunks, I just wanted to talk to you….and thank you for everything you've done personally." Katie began….

"3 years ago both of my parents were killed by those Androids, I was only 15 at the time when it happened, I had been out picking up a few things at the market & when I returned, I found both of my parents, lying on the floor, bleeding to death. Before they died, they told me that the Androids came and did this, but then they told me to make sure that I live on & not to let them take her too….they both died a few minutes later. It was terrible, I had no family to stay with, so I had to get a job & begin supporting myself." Katie continued.

Tears began rolling down her eyes, she was desperately trying to control them but to no avail……after a pause she began to speak again. It was hard for Trunks to understand every word that she was saying due to her crying. He had to focus in on key words to understand.

"& then….6 months ago, the Androids attacked again, I was trying to hide but I knew they'd fine me eventually…or just torch the whole city….but then you arrived. You were glowing and your hair was golden. At first when I saw you fly out of the sky I thought you were a new accomplice of theirs, but then…you….killed them. In just a few minutes, they were both dead." She said.

At this point she was all out crying…..Trunks slowly moved in and put his muscular arms around her & pulled her in close. He was blushing a bit, he wasn't sure if hugging were was alright, or if she was offended by it. But she didn't seem to object.

"It's alright, it's all over now." he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you…..thank you for ending this hell & avenging my parents, along with everyone else's deaths…thank you Trunks" she bawled out.

They sat there for about 10 minutes, Trunks held her tight the whole time as she let out all of her tears onto his strong shoulder.

"Katie." Trunks spoke up.

"Why don't you come over to my house and have some dinner, I'm sure my mother will be happy to have you." he finished.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine, I've been making my way along the past 3 years" she replied as she began to sit upright now.

"Please I insist." Trunks stated with a sincere smile.

Katie gave a smile back & agreed. Just then, Katie quickly leaned in and kissed Trunks on the lips. She placed her hand on the hack of his head….caressing his smooth lavender hair. She held the kiss for about 5 seconds as Trunks just sat there motionless and shocked. When she let up she said….

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have done that Trunks, I hope I didn't scare you."

"Um….no…it's just that…uh well…you kinda surprised me, you're the first girl other than my mother to ever kiss me" Trunks replied

"That's…good to hear, um, am I still invited over?" Katie asked as she stared at Trunks with her beautiful brown eyes.

"Of course." Trunks quickly replied.

The 2 of them got off the bench and headed down the road for Trunks house.

* * *

**Well now, things seem to be heating up between our 2 Lavender haired heroes. What will happen next...find out in Chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Coffee At 10

**Chapter 3: Coffee At 10**

* * *

As the 2 headed for Trunks house to eat dinner, Katie gently and smoothly brought her hand over to Trunks & laces their fingers together. Trunks began to blush and appeared uneasy at times through the walk. Due to his intense training over the years, he had never been with a girl. This was all so new to him, he couldn't tell if she was hitting on him…or just very friendly and grateful. You could cut the tension with a knife…at least on Trunks side….it was almost strenuous for him. So many things were going through his mind while trying to maintain his composure. But on the other wide of things, Katie was as loose as can be. She seemed so free spirited, she had the most beautiful smile on her face. She was even more pretty when she smiled.

They arrived at Trunks house after their walk…the wind was very chilly, Katie seemed rather cold.

"_Heh, Humans are not as resilient with temperatures as we Saiyans."_ Trunks thought to himself.

The 2 walked into Capsule Corp……

"Wait here in the Entry Hall…I just wanna tell my mother that you're here." Trunks said

"OK sure…" she replied & then continued on….

"Why didn't you tell me you are the owner of Capsule Corp? That's so amazing…wow strong & smart" she finished

"Well I'm not the owner….my mother is, I'm the heir though." Trunks replied.

Trunks exited the room to go find his mother, once found Trunks told Bulma Katie's story, how they met, why they met, & pretty much everything she told him. Bulma then of course agreed to let her eat over. The 2 then headed back into the Entry Hall to get Katie.

"Hello Katie, my name is Bulma Briefs, I am Trunks mommy" Bulma said

"_Mommy?!? Is she trying to embarrass me?"_ Trunks thought to himself.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs, thank you for having me over on such short notice. You have a lovely home and an even more lovely son" she replied

Trunks began to blush, his face was reader than Santa Clauses suit.

"_Darn, now mother might think we are a couple…oh this is going bad."_ Trunks thought

"Thank you Katie." Bulma replied

"Oh please don't say anything else embarrassing…please, please, please." Trunks begged in his mind.

"I'm gonna go cook the ribs." Bulma said

Relief came over Trunks entire composure…until Katie said to him

"Trunks, why don't we head to your room."

"WHAT!?!?!?" Trunks shrieked in surprise.

"Just to talk silly….loosen up, you're so tense." She responded with a smirk on her face

Trunks gave a nervous laugh and they headed for his room. Once there Katie sat down on his bed and asked something that was to be expected. She wanted to know exactly what Trunks was, how he was able to alter his hair color, and simply how he got so powerful. Trunks sat down on the bed, but as far away from her as he could be, he was still extremely nervous to be around a girl, especially one as pretty as her. Katie gave a small chuckle and slid down the bed getting as close to him as she could without their legs actually touching. Katie placed her hand on Trunks knee and said "Well, go on…"

A very nervous Trunks cleared his throat and began…..

"Well, I'm glad you're not sad anymore, you seem much more perky now…anyway…"

"This is all going to sound crazy, but bear with me. It's all the truth. For starters, I am not entirely a Human. I am only ½ Human….the other half of me Saiyan. The Saiyans were a warrior race that lived on a far away planet called "Vegeta"." Trunks began

"Wait?!? You're saying you're part of an Alien Warrior race? And what do you mean by "were"?" She asked

"Yes, I guess you could refer to me as an Alien in a sense, but I was born and raised here, it was my father who was a Full-Blood Saiyan and came here and the Saiyans were extinct by an evil tyrant named Freeza, but he eventually met his end by the hands of a man named Goku, who is also a Full-Blood Saiyan….Anyway, my father used to be an Evil man who enjoyed using his great powers to kill. But he eventually changed, mostly in part to Goku. Goku was sent here to destroy this planet, but due to a bump on the head & his pure heartedness at the core, Goku forgot about his mission and grew up as a normal Human. My father came to cause destruction and as powerful as he was, was beaten by Goku. After some more confrontations between the 2, my father settled down here and changed his evil ways." Trunks stated

"So, wait, there are more people with powers like yours?" Katie asked

"Well, not anymore, both Goku & my father, along with Goku's friends who also had strength like mine are all dead now. All but Goku were killed by the Androids even with their great power. Goku died shortly before the Android attack due to a Heart Virus"

"That's terrible…please go on Trunks"

"Well, as I said, I am a Saiyan, when you saw my hair gold, that was a form only obtainable by Saiyans, it's called Super Saiyan….here watch"

Trunks flared up his aura & transformed into a Super Saiyan. Katie was amazed by Trunks and this form he had taken on. Trunks powered down and continued his story….

"There was one survivor of the people like me from the Android Battle…Goku's son Gohan. He too was ½ Saiyan like me and also had obtained the Super Saiyan form. For 13 years he fought the Androids until they finally killed him. He was my best friend, after seeing his dead body lying in the streets after the battle, I went into a rage and I too unlocked the Super Saiyan form."

Trunks went on to tell Katie all about the Time Machine & the differences between Time Dimensions, and all about his time in the past, including his he brought his power to new heights, came back and killed the Androids on that day when Katie first saw him.

Katie just sat there in awe for a few moments and finally spoke up…

"Wow Trunks, you are so amazing, more so than I thought before…um, Trunks, I was wondering….tomorrow night…would you like to maybe go out for some coffee or something"

Trunks began to blush and said "Are…are you…asking me…out…on...a…..date?"

"Well yes, I've been dropping hints all night, well more than hints…I mean, I did kiss you." Katie began to shift around and seemed uneasy almost like she wanted to cry…she then spoke up again…

"I'm sorry if I came on to you too strong , I don't want to appear like some slut. You were so nice to me & you had just met me. Because of that, I wanted to see more of you and go out with you, in the hell'ish world we lived in with the Androids, it was hard to find a sweet guy who was not overtaken by hate and anger. You were so sweet to me and you even took me in your arms when I began to cry….so I figured as sweet as you were, because of your strength I needed to come onto you strong and make myself known to have a chance with you"

Trunks stared for a while, he felt bad that made her feel that way and that she felt she had to be someone that she was not to impress him.

Trunks went down on one knee and put both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Please don't get upset again, a pretty girl like you shouldn't cry. I noticed your sweetness right when I met you. You were kind of shy and awkward, just like me. I wanted to find the chance to ask you out as well, but I was so nervous. I'm glad you beat me to it, but you don't have to be something you're not. Just be yourself, I already like you." Trunks said in a sweet, calm voice

"Thank you Trunks" she replied

"So what do you say? Coffee at 10:00 tomorrow night?" Trunks said

Katie smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Aw, that's our Wonderful Trunks, sweet and kind as always...Trunks has brawled with the evilest of Villians, sparred with the Martial Arts Master himself, Goku. But how will Trunks fare on his first date? Find out in Chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4: The First Date

**Chapter 4: The First Date**

* * *

Katie ate dinner there, they all chatted and Katie left around 8:30. But one thing was bothering Trunks. During dinner Bulma was not as friendly as when the 2 had first met, she sort of stuffy and to herself. Trunks wanted to know what was wrong so, as Bulma was watching some TV, Trunks walked in and said… 

"Mother, is everything alright? You seemed somewhat down at dinner."

"I think I may just be coming down with a cold" Bulma replied

"Oh….that's all, I thought you were upset about something, I'll leave you to your show, bye" Trunks said in a relieved voice.

Once Trunks left the room Bulma's expression changed from pleasant to pissed off once again.

"Easily perceptive as always dear." Bulma said to herself, she then continued on to mumble….

"That little wench…..how dare she try & take my Trunks away…I saw you 2 in his room….little whore. My parents are dead, my husband is dead, all of my friends are dead, all I have left is Trunks."

"I…can't…let her take him away too" Bulma sobbed

Bulma headed to bed, hopefully to get rid of her sadness…..the next day came around, Trunks did some training & watched some TV, awaiting 10:00 PM to roll around…..

Finally, it was 9:15 PM, Trunks was preparing himself to get ready for his date. He began to rummage through his closet, hoping to find something cool to wear. He went through about 50 different combo's of Pants & Shirt.

"Darn, why does this have to be so hard….what am I am woman? This is how girls are supposed to act on first dates, so why am I so nervous and out of it? What would father say if he were here?" Trunks asked

"_Dating is for the weak fool, just do what I did, get her drunk & bang her." _The voice of Vegeta said out of no where

"Huh...what!?! Knock it off father, that's not how I was conceived and you know it, there was once passion between you to, how dare you say………."

"And now I'm talking to the air…I must be going nuts. I wonder if Katie's going through the same hell as me right now." Trunks pondered

Much to Katie's dismay, she too was having the same problem as Trunks….trying to pick out clothes. She was so nervous not to make a bad impression & look like a slut after the whole "kiss" thing. She wanted to make sure she showed Trunks her true self and that that person was not a slut.

"Hmmm, maybe these jeans with this shirt…..uhhhh…NO WAY!!! Wear tight jeans that show off my butt and this tight pink shirt? Why not just strap a sign on me that says "Feel me up"….this is hopeless" Katie said

Then she realized, Trunks told her to just be herself. So then she decided to just go with whatever she would wear on a normal day, just act natural.

"Hmmm, well I'll wear some Dark Blue Jeans, that Pink Shirt….& I'll wear my Denim Jacket. I hope he likes this ensemble" she said in a now very cheerful and perky voice.

Back at Trunks place, Trunks has decided on a very similar outfit….Dark Blue Jeans, a Black Shirt & his Denim Jacket.

"OK, this should work fine….let's do it!!!" Trunks exclaimed

Trunks left his home and headed to a Coffee shop down town. He was very nervous, yet strangely to him, excited. He was going on his first date with a sweet girl that his mother liked…or so he thought.

Little did Trunks know, once he left Bulma broke down crying in her room, cursing Katie out and calling her terrible names behind her back. Deep down Bulma knew that it was only natural and she was foolish to feel this way. She thought maybe this was how her mother felt when she began dating Yamcha, yet quickly dismissed the thought, realizing that her mother still had Dr. Briefs, their pets, and plenty of close friends.

Trunks was walking down the road with a plethora of thoughts running through his head. But as nervous as he was, he was determined to keep his cool. Which he figured wouldn't be too hard in the below Freezing weather.

He finally arrived at the Coffee Shop, he could see Katie sitting at a table through the window. Trunks entered the building and walked straight over to her.

"Hi Katie…am I late? Were you waiting long?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks!!! Hi!!!" she squealed, obviously happy to see him.

"No, you're not late, I'm early…& I just got here 3 minutes ago." She continued laughingly

The 2 just looked at each other, basked in each others beauty. They ordered some coffee and cake and sat down. At first they sat in silence for a good 45 seconds before Trunks spoke up.

"So Katie, what kind of music do you like? Do you like Rap or something?"

"God no, that's awful music with a horrible message. I much prefer Romance & Soft Rock." She replied

"No kidding? I'm the exact same way, a lot of the lyrics in those songs are not necessary, especially with these days of peace being upon us after so long. I too tend to like more soft songs." Trunks said

The 2 just looked at each other and laughed. What a wonderful ice breaker that turned out to be. The 2 went on to discuss many other things, like TV, Movies, Books, Art, & many other things. Finding out that they practically had the same taste in everything. It wasn't 12:30 until they wound up leaving the place.

"Can I walk you home?" Trunks asked.

"I'd love that!!!" Katie replied.

Trunks and Katie walked down the street in the direction of Katie's house. While doing so, Trunks grabbed onto Katie's hand and laced their fingers. Katie smiled and said in a low-key voice….

"You know Trunks, I really enjoyed tonight, it's nice to have found someone who likes the same things as me. It's like it was destiny that we met."

"I know what you mean. It's only been one date, but you're the first person since Gohan died that I feel can totally relate to me. It's a comforting feeling" Trunks replied

They finally reached Katie's house and walked up to her door. They stood there hand in hand, both feeling as they had found their soul-mate. Trunks decided that he would make a move in for a little kiss. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight." he said while blushing

"Goodnight" she replied, blushing even more so.

After she walked into her house Trunks realized that it was already 1:15, he decided he'd better speed home incase his mother was waiting up. He powered up his Ki and flew home at top speed. He was there in a split-second. He was extremely happy and had a skip in his step. "I'm in loooove" he kept saying.

He opened the door and entered the house quietly. As he made his way to the living room he saw Bulma sitting there. Crying and looking very angry.

"Mother, what's wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks…don't leave me for her. She's not good enough for you" Bulma replied.

Trunks just stood there was a confused look on his face.

* * *

**Well, quite a situation here. Bulma's jealousy seems to be getting the best of her. Could this spell disaster for Trunks and Katie's new relationship? Find out in Chapter 5.**


	5. Chapter 5: Storms Always Follow The Calm

**Chapter 5: Storms Always Follow The Calm**

* * *

"M-Mother, what are you talking about?" Trunks spoke up 

"She's not good enough for you Trunks, the little slut that she is." Bulma replied

"Don't talk about her that way, she's a good…."

"SHUT UP!!!..." Bulma yelled

"Over the past almost 19 years, I've lost my parents, my friends, my Husband. Given we may not have actually gotten married, but he fathered my child. That's good enough for me damn it. You are all that I have left & I will not allow that tramp to take you away from me." Bulma continued

Trunks just stood in shock, not knowing how to reply. He felt as though he was in love with Katie, but he also loved his mother.

"Mom, we're in love" Trunks spoke up

"Love? You don't know what love is. You cannot just let one night together, one brief moment of apparent passion let you cloud your judgment." Bulma replied

"Mom, just listen to yourself. Not even 20 seconds ago you just said that the fact that Father is my father is good enough for you. You let one brief moment of passion cloud your judgment and according to you the greatest thing in your life came out of that. How can you be so hypocritical?" Trunks snapped back

"Oh my, just look what she's done to you. You'd never have talked to me like that before you met….HER."

"No, you're wrong mother. I remember many times when I would speak to you in the exact tone. Remember when you told me that I was throwing my life away by trying to avenge Gohan? I snapped at you then to. You're a wonderful person mother, but sometimes you have a terrible judgment and make it seem like the people who are important to me don't mean anything."

"Oh, so you're saying that Gohan & Sluty are more important to you than me, huh?" Bulma said in an airy sad voice

"No, that's not what I mean. What I mean is that I can have more than 1 important person in my life. And she has a name, it's Katie."

Bulma's temples began to throb, she felt the full force of her rage coming on.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL PIECE OF CRAP!!! I'VE GIVEN UP EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND YOU MOCK ME LIKE THIS!!! I FORBID YOU TO EVER SEE THAT TRAMP AGAIN!!!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs,

Trunks could feel his Super Saiyan powers coming on, his stomach was turning he was so angry. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell.

"_Don't call her a bitch. Don't call her a bitch."_ Trunks kept thinking.

But all of the sudden Trunks just exploded. His mother obviously had no regard for his feelings or what he wants to do with his life and all over a date no less. Despite what he kept telling himself, his anger exploded as he transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"YOU LOUSY BITCH!!! DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO OR CALL KATIE AWFUL NAMES!!! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR ME? I DON'T GIVE A CRAP IF YOU DON'T WANT ME TO SEE HER, I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!!!" Trunks snapped

Bulma began to bawl as hard as she could.

"Get out Trunks, just get out of my house. If you want to leave me for that slut then just leave."

"FINE!!!" Trunks said as he rushed out of the house.

Trunks began walking the streets of West City. Not really sure of what happened or why Bulma was acting like she was. He wasn't sure if he should have spoken to her the way he did, but decided to stick by his decision. She was out of line, over reacting clearly. She may have been upset about him beginning dating, but that's no excuse to act the way she did.

"What am I going to do? Regardless of how out of line she is, she's my mother. She's been by me all my life, I can't just leave her. I need to think this out clearly." Trunks pondered

"Let's see, where should I stay, I could stay at a Hotel. Hmm, maybe I should have thought that out before I left…..Oh wait, I know" Trunks said

knock knock

"Master Roshi….are you home?"

"Eh…here I come" said the elderly man

Master Roshi opened the door and was surprised to see Trunks to say the least.

The 2 warriors sat down at Roshi's living room table. When Master Roshi asked why he was here. Trunks replied by asking if he could spend the night due to a fight with his mother.

"What happened mah boy?" Roshi asked

Trunks took and deep breath and began "I met this girl…."

"Heh, heh, ooo, is she a looker Trunks? Heh, maybe good enough to do some puff-puff's? HEHEHEHEHE" Roshi interrupted.

Trunks just looked embarrassingly at Roshi and continued on to tell the story about Bulma's jealousy and how he ran out.

"Well, I see. That is an awful big problem. I knew Bulma could be at hot-head a lot of the time. But I never thought she'd go as far as she has. I know it may hurt, but you did the right thing by leaving Trunks. Maybe some alone time will help her. Not to mention the fact that you told her off….that'll give her something extra to ponder in her time alone." Roshi replied in a now much more serious tone.

"So is it alright if I crash here for a day or 2?" Trunks asked

"Heh, well of course Trunks. If I could handle that bottomless pit of a stomach, Goku for 8 months. I can have you." Roshi replied

"Thank you"

"Don't mention it"

The 2 of them went to sleep, Trunks set up a blanket and pillow on the couch and began thinking what he should do next about the situation. Meanwhile, Roshi was up in his room pondering similar thoughts. He was scared for Trunks, what this may do to him and his family.

* * *

**With Trunks staying at Master Roshi's, there's bound to be drama at Capsule Corp. How will Trunks deal with this situation? Find out in Chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6: 2 Wise Declamations

**Chapter 6: 2 Wise Declamations**

* * *

It's a rainy day at Capsule Corp. The sky is gloomy and Bulma is just coming to realization with what happened last night between her and Trunks. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door. Bulma makes her way over to the door and when she opens it, she is surprised to see Master Roshi at her door. 

Bulma wiped the tears from her eyes and managed to get out a few words.

"Roshi, it's been years. What are you doing here?"

Master Roshi looked at her with a focused and calm look upon his face.

"It's alright my dear, I know everything. Trunks came to my place last night"

Bulma invited Roshi in and they sat down on the couch with some tea. Roshi's face and mannerisms did not change. He stayed very calm and serious.

"Bulma…why?" Roshi asked.

"She's not right for him, he doesn't need to be going out with her. He thinks tha-"

"That's not for you to decide." Roshi interrupted

Bulma flinched in anger but continued on with what she was saying.

"He thinks that they're in love. One date and he's in love? He doesn't know what love is"

Master Roshi took a sip of his tea and placed it down. He looked to Bulma and said

"Of course they're not in love. I know that. You know that. Like you said, the boy doesn't know what love is. He lived in a Nightmare'ish world since his birth. He's never felt love from anyone but you. Now suddenly, the world is at peace, and he can lead the life of a normal young man. He meets this girl and feels some affection from her and he assumes it's love. Trunks needs to learn the ways of life on his own without you interfering."

"INTERFERING?!?! THIS SLUT IS TEARING APART MY FAMILY!!!" Bulma snapped

Roshi jumped up and with an angry persona yelled

"HAVE SOME DAMN RESPECT FOR THE GIRL!!!!"

Bulma almost began to laugh and she looked at a now fuming Roshi and said…

"Respect you say? This is coming from the perverted old man who practically sees all women as sex objects. Not to mention the same old man who asked a 16 year old me to show him her panties"

"Yes…and how much does it sting to know that even a man like me has more respect for the poor girl than you" Roshi responded

Roshi turned around and walked out the door. Leaving Bulma to ponder that.

Back at Kame House, Trunks is just waking up. Tired from the events of last night, he wakes up to find Master Roshi no where to be found. So he heads to Master Roshi's DVD collection to watch something. Much to his dismay…

"Girls Gone Wild: Miami, Girls Gone Wild Games, Barney The Horny Dinosaur…doesn't the Master have anything but porn?...Oh here we go…uh…Dr. Phil?...Oh well, better than nothing."

A few minutes later Master Roshi returned to his island…

"Ho…watchya watching lad?" Roshi asked

"Um…" Trunks began, but decided to let the TV speak for it's self.

"_So when you call him a dirtbag, you're expecting a response. But it's not always going to be one that you want to here. He's likely going to retaliate. You can't just get more angry because he fights back. In a relationship, you both need to voice your opinions"_

"Oh…um…uh…that belongs to…Baba…YEAH…that's right" Roshi said nervously

Trunks just smiled and asked where he'd been. Roshi told him expecting him to be upset, but surprisingly for Roshi, Trunks didn't care.

"I doubt talking to her will do any good Master Roshi…but what exactly did you say?" Trunks asked.

"I merely spoke from the heart lad. I told her she was wrong…trust me, I still know how to give a good speech." Roshi responded

Suddenly the phone rang, Roshi picked it up to hear Bulma on the other end. Roshi relayed what Bulma said to Trunks, telling him that Bulma said Katie was at their house and that she wanted to talk to them both. Trunks then jumped up and flew out the window in a burst of Aura and in a mere moment was at Capsule Corp.

Trunks took a deep breath and entered the large building. To be greeted by Katie and a disgusted Bulma.

"OK you 2 hear me out. You go on one date and Trunks says that he's in LOVE…how do you feel Katie?" Bulma said confidently.

Bulma was hoping Katie would think Trunks was crazy.

"I love him too. He's so amazing, sweet, and he's a hero. He's the perfect man."

"What? YOU LOVE HIM!?!? You're just adults who are acting foolish and childish." Bulma responded

"Mother, you're not going to stop me from going out into the dating world." Trunks said.

Katie looked at Trunks confused and asked what was going on. Trunks told her the events from the previous night.

"How horrible…Mrs. Briefs. Please stop this foolishness, Trunks is a grown man."

"He's my baby, he's not yours to take" Bulma shot back

"I've heard enough mother. Look, I love you, but you're acting like a real bitch. I won't stand for this."

"Now you listen to me-" Bulma began

But she was cut off by a sudden voice…

"_SHUT UP WENCH!!! Goddamn, all you do is bitch and moan."_

"V-Vegeta?" Bulma asked

Trunks and Katie looked confused at each other.

"_Look, I've been watching over this stupidity here with Kakarot on the World of the Kai's. I have no clue what that half-breed did while in the past to gain my respect. But from what I've heard between you 2 talking, he somehow did gain it. So I'm going to help him out."_ Vegeta said

"Vegeta…you of all people…you don't want your own son with a girl like her?"

"_Hpmh…I don't see anything wrong with her. She's hot, that's all that matters to me. It's the only reason I slept with you that night"_ Vegeta said with a chuckle.

"That's not true Vegeta…there was passion that night. You DO love me deep down."

"…_Well…maybe, I do love you. And maybe I love that boy too. That's why I don't want to see you 2 torn apart…Bulma, I…….SHUT UP KAKAROT!!! I-I….I-I'm only saying this so she'll listen to me….I AM NOT LYING!!! SHUT UP!!!...I do not love her…do not…..do not….do not….do not….OH FINE, I guess I do…but don't tell the Namek."_

Bulma stood there and just smiled

"Goku…heh, those 2 still don't get along." she thought

"_Anyway…Bulma…do you remember when your parents disapproved of me impregnating you? They hated me, wanted me gone…but you won't let that happen. You fought them…and lucky for them…if they tried to kick me out, I woulda killed them had I not been to intent on my training…but anyway. You're doing the same thing to the half-breed…don't make the same mistake as your parents. Besides, this girl isn't even like I was, you have no reason to hate her…Goodbye"_ Vegeta said as his voice faded off

Bulma just stood there half-smiling with a tear in her eye.

* * *

**Now that Vegeta has spoken to Bulma from Beyond the Grave, will Bulma come to her senses and will her feelings change? Find out in Chapter 7.**


End file.
